mystery kids fanfiction
by dog1934379
Summary: It was a typical day for the mystery kids when all of asudden he appeared (p.s i would love it if you all wrote some reviews) the next update will come out soon.
1. Chapter 1

The mystery kids

It had started out like any other day for the mystery kids. They where out hunting some wiered monster dipper had found in his book. But ime going to start the story fromthe beggining of the day.

Normans alarm clock started to go off at 7:00 thats when he went around to wake up neil then went to dippers and mables room to wake them up. Then the then woke up coraline and lily who were sharing a room. Then they woke up raz and wybie. They all went down to eat breakfast. While in the middle of eating dipper who was currently reading his journal came in yelling saying "guys you have to come see this"

"What is it" said coraline the leader of the group

"I found somthing we need to go after"

"What is it" said coraline getting somewhat annoyed

"Its the hiding location of journals 4,5,and 6"

"What yells everybody who was in the room" including aggie but her yell was only heard by norman due to he ghostly form

" where is it asked neil"

"Well in here it says that their location is in the deepest part of the woods in a chamder guarded by 4 bears that are 3 times the size of a regular grizzly"

"Well lets gear up"said coraline


	2. Chapter 2:meet Noah

the group was getting ready to find the 4th, 5th,and 6th journals they were all nervous they just didn't say it. It got so bad that niel threw up. Norman rushed over to help him saying are you all right neil" neil responded saying "yeah but I don't think I'll be able to go on the mission"

"Guy's"

"Yeah" a majority of the group awsered.

"Niel isn't going to be able to go" at that the entire group rushed into their room to see what had happened.

"Oh my gosh what happened in here" said coraline

"Neil got sick and he threw up all over the room" said norman

"Oh" said the entire group

"Well i hope you feel better.

"Well we better get a good night's sleep were going to need it" said coraline and with that everyone went to their rooms tere wasnt enough beds in the house so they drug the couch upstairs and put it in the boy's room so one person wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. As the group went to bed coraline looked out the window an saw a figure at the edge of the woods. She blinked and it was gone. She shivered at what she had seen. As the were settling in the figure at the edge of the woods was walking tward the house.

Its time to meet Noah

Noah was a unusual kid in his hometown of Louisville Kentucky. He was a kid that had some very special powers but because of those powers he got bullied a lot. The bulliing got so bad he ran away at the age of 11 he had been on the run for two years when he wandered into the seemingly sleepy town of gravity falls. He came up on a building called the mystery shack he stood at the edge of the clearing when he noticed a girl with blue hair and a face that had a lot of freckles on it looking out the window strait at him he backed up into the woods then when the girl was gone he started forward to th old shack. He took out a piece of paper and wrote

Dear girl with the blue hair you will find out my identity soon. I am the figure you saw at the edge of the woods.

With that he folded the paper and on the front he wrote for girl with blue hair

He also wrote on there "nobody else look at this give this emidetly to the girl with the blue hair" then he signed his initials sincerly N.T.D with that he left the note on the deck and banged on the door.

The entire house was woke up by the door being banged on the all met in the area in front of the door they all got ready for whatever was behind the door

Coraline said " wybie open the door"

"Ok"said wybie he walked nervously to the door and then he opened it they all got ready for whatever was behind the door it opened and there was nothing there they all walked out onto the deck looking around for what had banged on the door thats when norman stepped onto a piece of paper he bent down and picked it up he read the front.

"Coraline" norman said

"Yeah " coraline responded

"I think this is for you" said norman

"Why would you think that" said coraline

"Because it says for the girl with the blue hair and your the only girl with blue hair around"

"Let me see it then" said coraline

"Ok" said norman

As coraline read it she got more and more excited

"What does it say" asked lily

"I cant tell you" said coraline

"Why not" said lily getting annoyed

"Because it says not to tell anybody" said coraline in a rude tone

"Ok"said lily and at that they all went to bed


	3. Chapter 3 the team

Noah who had the power to communicate with animals had recently been living with a pack of wolf's. He was going to go back to the mystery shack to look for the girl with the blue hair. While he was sleeping with the pack was awoke by the sound of dry lwaves being crunched under a massive weight because of that noise he looked up just in time to see a massive figure moving away from them. He waited until sunrise to move in the direction of the shack wait said the leader of the pack where are you going

"I'm going to the mystery shack" said noah

"Ok" said the leader of the pack

"I'll howl for you if i need the pack" and with that the leader of the pack walked over to noah and licked him on the cheek. Then noah set off twards the shack.

Mystery kids morning

Coraline had been most of the night thinking about the note she had recived last night. She looked over at the clock it said 6:37 coraline sighed as she got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower,brush her teeth,and comb her hair by the time she had gotten out it was 7:05. She decided it was time to get everyone else up she went into her room to wake up lily and mabel whho had recently moved out of her brothers room. They soghed as they got up. When coraline went to raz and dippers room she stuck her head in and yelled

"Time to get up" yelled coraline then she went to wybies, Normans, and neils room walked in and said " everybody up" as everybody got up and went through their routines dipper approached her he said

"We had better leave early because we have a good 6-7 hour hike ahead of us"

"Ok"said coraline as she said this the members of the group minus neil came into the room.

"Okay guys we are going to go into the biggest battle we've ever been in dipper will be leading us to the location but once we get their i will take over a leader to come up with a plan of attack" said coraline

"So basically were going to go fight four giant bears for some journals that could be completley destroyed" said raz

"Yeah basically" said coraline

"Great just great" said raz

"So if there aren't any more comments we should leave" said coraline

"Okay" said the group

And at that the group went off into the woods following dipper at about 1:30 the group stopped to eat lunch but unknown to them they were being watched by noah.

As noah was walking through the woods to the mystery shack he was talking to the various animals that were in the woods he finally made it to the clearing just as he was about to walk into the clearing the girl with the blue hair came out of the shack she was followed by a boy who was wearing a hat, he was followed by a boy who was wearing a red hoodie whose hair was black and standing straight up he was talking to a girl who wad floating beside him. Then a girl with two ponytails came out followed by a serious looking guy. Then a girl wearing a silly sweater came out followed by a boy with messed up hair. Noah thought to him self so they have another person who can see ghosts.


End file.
